Express Balita
Express Balita (Express News) is the flagship news program broadcast by IBC in the Philippines. It is anchored by Snooky Serna, Noli Eala and Henry Omaga-Diaz while its weekend edition is anchored by Alex Santos and Lil Mateo. The newscast airs live nationwide via satellite, aired from Monday to Friday at 6:30 p.m. to 7:30 p.m. (PST) and Saturday at 12:30 a.m. to 1:00 a.m. and Sunday at 10:30 p.m. to 11:00 p.m. Its reportorial teams tasked to gather the news every major beat in the Greater Manila Area as well as the nearby provinces in around the world. It is also aired internationally via Global IBC. It remains as the longest running Filipino-language national newscast in the Philippine television since its inception on April 13, 1998. The newscast is simulcast on IBC News Network and on radio thru DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 in Mega Manila, its television counterpart DZTV TeleTrese and its provincial radio stations based in Iloilo, Roxas and Kalibo, Aklan. About the show 'Pre-launch' In 1998, IBC News executives, among them president Boots Anson-Roa in July 1998, began holding meetings with higher-ups on plans to launch an all-new news program that will serve as a replacement to IBC TV X-Press. On April 12, 1998, IBC-13 announced the launch of Express Balita during the big reunion special extravaganza Homecoming sa 13. Miranda is signature close is "Maraming salamat at magandang hapon". 'Miranda-Soriano era' Express Balita premiered on April 13, 1998, replacing IBC TV X-Press. It was the country's poineer news program anchored by Ida Miranda Castro and Anne Marie Soriano. The airing at 4:30 pm slot right before the VTV block. Miranda Castro has famous clising line is "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. 'Serna-Soriano era' Miranda Castro left the newscast in June 2000 to anchor the late-night newscast Ronda Trese with return of IBC news anchor Elmer Mercado, she was replaced by former actress Snooky Serna. At the time, Serna become a female broadcast journalists she is a very serious role of news anchor. Serna has famous closing line is "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. 'Castelo-Eala era' In September 2001, Serna and Marie Soriano was replaced by Precious Hipolito-Castelo, a former teen star and Noli Eala. When Eala his famous signature close, "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. Eala left the newscast in New Year 2003 to anchor IBC News Tonight, leaving Hipolito-Castelo as the sole anchor of the newscast. 'Castelo-Dacame era' In 2005, Hipolito-Castelo was joined by Errol Cadame, it become Castelo's co-anchor. 'Castelo-Atienza' In New Year 2006, Dacame was replaced by Ali Atienza became Castelo's co-anchor. Atienza become signature close "Maraing salamat pong tayong lahat, Mabuhay" to end of the newscast. However, Atienza left the newscast in 2008 in order to run for Mayor of Manila. He was temporarily replaced by Errol Dacame. 'Castelo-Fermando era' In 2008, Dacame eventually replaced by DZRH reporter and host Bing Formento became the co-anchor. Fermando is signature close to end of the newscast is "Mga Ka-Toto ang ating pambansang pilipinas". The team-up continued until 2009, when Castelo decided to run for Councilor of Quezon City. 'Morales-Padilla era' On November 9, 2009, Jake Morales and Karen Padilla replaced Hipolito-Castelo and Formento and the newscast relaunched to their present look and OBB. However, Padilla, being the wife of Erwin Tulfo, left the newscast in late 2010 to be acquired by TV5 to anchor for Aksyon Breaking on AksyonTV, leaving Morales as the sole anchor of the program. 'Morales-Serna era' On July 12, 2010, Snooky Serna returned to the anchors and she anchored it from 2000-2001, then joined Jake Morales and the timeslot return to the original timeslot at 4:30 pm. The same day, the newscast was given a new graphics, new title card and new OBB with the new theme composed by Jimmy Antiporda. 'Serna-Eala era' On June 17, 2011, Jake Morales left the newscast for the return of Ronda Trese with Tony Velasquez and Cathy Eigenmann, replacing IBC News Tonight. On June 20, 2011, Noli Eala become a news anchor, then joined Snooky Serna as the main anchors, becoming the solo female anchor on a newscast on the Philippine television. The reformat were changing to the graphics, new logo got a banner news program, tltle card and new OBB while shows the timecheck of the news ticker. The same day, the newly based slogan Ang Balita para sa Pilipino! which literally means The News for the Filipino was used to launch of the newscast. In the opening ident, Serna gave a sneak peek of the headlines with clips from the specific news items, after which, the new opening billboard with Terrence Khan provided the voice-over, "Live!, mula sa IBC news center, narito ang Express Balita..." to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons. Serna used her signature closing line, "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end the newscast. On August 8, 2011, along with Magandang Umaga Ba?, IBC Headliners and Ronda Trese, Express Balita adopted the new set that using the IBC News studios with new graphics, title card, new theme and the new opening billboard while added a newsdesk with floating large rear projection screens that allow the anchors to virtually "talk" to correspondents in live feeds. The same day, Chin-Chin Gutierrez as the segment reporter called Balita Atbp., weatherman Jeff Arcilla was added as the weather forecaster for Ulat Panahon and Georgina Wilson also added as the segment host for Showbiz Balita, an entertainment news segment features the entertainment scene with the stars at the TV and movie industry. With the introduction of international broadcasts in 2011 to the international channel Global IBC, Express Balita became the first Philippine newscast to be broadcast in overseas with expanded reach through Global IBC and the live web streaming on its offcial webpage. On July 2, 2012, along with IBC Headliners and Ronda Trese, the newscast was reformat and were change the new graphics, adpoted the news desk, new title card, new opening billboard and new set, when starting its simulcast on IBC News Network at the same time. A new segment, Ulat CCTV ''(''Concerned Citizens Taking Videos), was launched aimed at citizen journalism and even utilizing CCTV footage and even cellphone footage from the public to convey the latest local news events. Also, new public service segment called Lingkod Kapinoy anchored by Serna herself continues the program's mission operating through IBC Foundation, Inc. while Serna also become a host for a newest public service program called Snooky. The main anchors also give their opinions on a news item, with the segment host of Showbiz Balita which joining them in their commentaries as she is also in the studio with the main anchors. Express Balita with an exclusive live interview with President Benigno Noynoy Aquino III. The October 1, 2012, featured Noynoy's interview, most of the newscast's airtime, making extend beyond its 4:30 to 5:30 pm timeslot. Also, Cooltura host Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba also the segment host called Happy ni Cathy, and also with the oficial Express Balita pages in Facebook and Twitter account. On December 21, 2012, Express Balita covered the Save the World of 2012 with the longest telecast in the history, lasting for about from 4:30pm to 5:30pm. It was anchored by Snooky Serna at the IBC Newscenter Manila with the one anchoring the IBC special broadcast "Save the World: 2012 Coverage" since morning as hundreds of millions die in catastrophic earthquakes and tsunamis worldwide where the earth is safe would not be end. The edition covered the world safe from disaster to the millions of viewers worldwide with other reporters stationed. On January 14, 2013, the timeslot was moved from 4:30 pm to 6:30 pm, Express Balita is now on primetime slot which holds the record of having the highest rating flagship national newscast on Philippine television will compete the rivals of flagship news programs TV Patrol and 24 Oras. The coverage of the games of the Philippine Basketball Association, the newscast airing at 6:30 pm right after the first game and before the second game of the PBA games during Wednesday and Friday. 'Serna-Eala-Omaga-Diaz era' As of April 1, 2013, former ABS-CBN news anchor Henry Omaga-Diaz joining Snooky Serna and Noli Eala as the main anchors. Along with Magandang Umaga Ba?, IBC Headliners and Ronda Trese, Express Balita relaunched a new innovation of redesigned and revamped 3D graphics package, new logo (still using the the globe world theme with the new color of all-blue icing and red), new opening billboard (OBB) with the new HD television, opening titles and the computer-animated, new set of IBC news center with a brighter flooring and background, and new title card along with Facebook and Twitter pages and new segment icons debuted. The newly improved weather graphics and reporting of IBC Weather Center in the weather forecaster from PAGASA. Weekend edition Since 1998, Express Balita also on weekend edition with Orly Mercado and Alice Noel as its firsi anchors. Alice Noel left the weekend edition, and was replaced by Toni Marcelo in 2001 joining Mercado. In November 14, 2009, Marcelo and Mercado were replaced by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and Abel Cruz. However, Valencia left the weekend edition in late 2010 and was replaced by Chal Lontoc. As of September 29, 2013, Cruz and Lontoc were replaced by Alex Santos and Lil Mateo. Unlike on the daily edition, the anchors are in sitting on a newsdesk. Anchors 'Weekday edition' *Snooky Serna (2000-2001, 2010-present) *Noli Eala (2001-2003, 2011-present) *Henry Omaga-Diaz (2013-present) 'Weekend edition' *Alex Santos (2012-present) *Lil Mateo (2012-present) 'Former anchors' *Anne Marie Soriano (weekend edition, 1998-2001) *Orly Mercado (weekend edition, 1998-2009) *Ida Miranda Castro (weekday edition, 1998-2000) *Alice Noel (weekend edition, 1998-2001) *Toni Marcelo (weekend edition, 2001-2009) *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (weekday edition, 2001-2009) *Errol Dacame (weekday edition, 2005-2006, 2008) *Ali Atienza (weekday edition, 2006-2008) *Bing Formento (weekday edition, 2008-2009) *Jake Morales (weekday edition, 2009-2011) *Karen Padilla (weekday edition, 2009-2010) *Zyrene Parsad-Valensia (weekend edition, 2009-2010) *Chal Lontoc (weekend edition, 2010-2012) *Abel Cruz (weekend edition, 2009-2012) Segment Anchors 'Current Segment Anchors' *Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba - Happy ni Cathy (segment feature, 2012-present) *Jeff Arcilla - Ulat Panahon (2011-present) *Georgina Wilson - Showbiz Balita (2011-present) 'Former' *Chin-Chin Gutierrez - Balita Atbp. (2011-2012) Segments *'Ulo ng mga Balita' - Top Stories of the Day *'Presinto 13' - Police Report *'GloBalita' - Foreign News *'CCTV Balita' - CCTV Report *'I-Balita Ako' - Citizen Journalism *'Lingkod Kapinoy' - Public Service *'Happy ni Cathy' - Featuring Host Cathy Eigenmann *'Ulat Panahon' - Weather Forecast of the Day *'Sports Page' - Sports News *'Showbiz Balita' - Showbiz News Express Balita on IBC Regional Since 2011, Express Balita's editions are broadcast on all IBC owned and operated and affiliate stations nationwide All regional editions air every weekdays at 3:30 pm and some have simulcast over Global IBC for overseas viewers and on the network's AM radio stations in selected regions. 'Regional Versions' 'Luzon' *''Express Balita Cordillera'' (IBC-13 Baguio) *''Express Balita Pangasinese'' (IBC-8 Dagupan) *''Express Balita Ilokano'' (IBC-13 Laoag) *''Express Balita Cagayan Valley'' (IBC-13 Legaspi) *''Express Balita Bicolandia'' (IBC-13 Naga) *''Express Balita Palawan'' (IBC-13 Puerto Princesa) 'Visayas' *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Express Balita Negrense'' (IBC-12 Bacolod) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Express Balita Tacloban'' (IBC-12 Tacloban) 'Mindanao' *''Express Balita Hilagang Mindanao'' (IBC-10 Cagayan De Oro) *''Express Balita Caraga'' (IBC-5 Butuan) *''Express Balita Zamboanga'' (IBC-13 Zamboanga) *''Express Balita Cotabato'' (IBC-2 Cotabato) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' (IBC-13 Davao) *''Express Balita Socsksargen'' (IBC-10 General Santos) Personnel *Chito Cabatuando - Director *Lito Ocampo Cruz - Executive Producers *Maria Ressa - Head of News and Public Affairs *Pia Castro - Excutive Producers *Ms. Victoria Batacan - News Director *Nick Mendoza - News Desk Officer/Supervisor *Ms. Marietta Camacho - Director of News and Public Affairs *Maryan Alivio - Writers *Lilliam Mateo - Make-Up Artist *Kathleen Forbes - Segment Producer *Kurt Miranda - Segment Producer *Lalaine Tiangco - Segment Producers *Bong Bautista - Floor Director *Dave Abuel - Script Director *Oscar Tanedo - Production Assistants *Kreen Jolongbayan - Editors *Kim Cardenas - Editors *Dante Eulanio - News Cameramen *Larry Realingo - Assistant Cameramen *Beda Boquiron - Assistant Cameramen *Cesar Serrano - Cameramen *Mikko David - Cameramen *Grace Dionaldo-De Leon - Cameramen *Rolly Montemayor - Cameramen *Clint Cabigon - VTR Man *Ma. Jocelyn Bordador - Floor Director/Production Assistant *Joy De Torres - Supervising Editor *Terence Khan - VO Announcer Awards and recognitions The national Express Balita and its anchors/reporters throughout its decades of airing got various local, national and even international recognitions like the Asian TV Awards and International Emmy Awards, as reported in the IBC Annual Reports. Also in the IBC Annual Reports, the regional editions of Express Balita and their respective news teams got notable local and even national recognitions (via KBP Golden Dove Awards). Among the award-winning regional editions and regional news teams hail from Express Balita Amianan, Express Balita Ilonggo, Express Balita Bisaya and Express Balita Davaoeno. 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Snooky Serna) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' *Gandingan 2013: The 75th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Female Newscater) - Won (Snooky Serna) *Gandingan 2013: The 75th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated *2010 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated 'Asian Television Awards' *2012 Asian TV Awards (Best News Program) - Winner 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Nominated *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna) *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Noli Eala) *25th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Nominated *25th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna) 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2013 21st KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Male Newscaster) - Won (Noli Eala) *2013 21st KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Newscast) - Nominated *2012 20th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won *2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won References External links *Program Site *Express Balita on Facebook *Express Balita on Twitter *Express Balita on Multiply See also *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC-13 Schedule in July 1999 *Boots Anson-Roa pulls Channel 13 to No.3 *IBC 13 EXPRESS BALITA OCT 22,2009 1ST CUT - YouTube *IBC Express Balita marks 13th Annyversary *IBC-13 beefs-up new primetime programming *Full List of Winners of Anak TV ‘Makabata’ Star Awards 2012 *Kathryn Bernardo got a show business *IBC-13 Revealed Upcoming New Shows for 2013 *IBC-13 field reinvigorated program slate *Express Balita now top afternoon viewership nationwide *New Year TV Guide 2012-2013 *Snooky Serna is now Kapinoy *IBC released newest 2013 station ID *Happy 53rd Anniversary of Kapinoy network *IBC-13 Won the Award-winning for Award-Giving Bodies *IBC unveils new look of its 53rd anniversary *The Kapinoy Network gears up for Hatol ng Bayan 2013 this Monday *IBC's Q1 Income Up by 30% *Rey Sanchez, named new IBC Channel head *Eric Canoy plans future of IBC *Express Balita and Ronda Trese refreshes in IBC news room *Kapinoy Network and Media ng Bayan to air integrated, multi-platform coevrage of PNoy's 4th SONA *IBC is the nation’s number 3 most-watched TV network in July 2013 Category:1998 television series debuts Category:IBC shows Category:IBC News Category:Philippine news series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation